<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Special by tommyofinnits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751213">Too Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyofinnits/pseuds/tommyofinnits'>tommyofinnits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because of Reasons, Don't Like Don't Read, Light Angst, M/M, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), THIS IS SO OOC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tubbo Is Vibing In Mentioned, We die like L’manberg, Wilbur Soot is Not Insane, platonic or romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyofinnits/pseuds/tommyofinnits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“why the fuck do you think it’s okay to wake me up early?”</p><p>“because if you don’t you’ll be a lazy fuck for the rest of the day, Tommy.”</p><p>“you got me there.”</p><p>In which Wilbur and Tommy have a morning talk :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Platonic or Romantic, interpret as you will! I’m shipping their Minecraft Personas, if you choose that romantic root. That’s why the underage tag is there, because i don’t want Karen comments :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’manberg.</p><p> </p><p>Which was a home that was built, bringing many of Wilbur’s friends and family closer. The war was unexpected and expected in Wilbur’s mind. Besides fearing the lives of those he held a close bond too, he enjoyed the quiet mornings that came sometimes. He liked walking through what he had helped build. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was close to many, Tubbo, Fundy, naming few. Tommy he felt he had a very close bond to as well, he found himself spending more time with the boy. Someone of Tommy’s age wouldn’t be like him in anyway, Tommy is special. Smart in many ways, along with reckless, but smart.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled to himself most of the time, he always loved the small private moments he got with the boy. Wilbur didn’t hesitate to slip into the boys room, make his way towards the bed, sitting on the edge. “Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>The older whispered, hand rubbing the clothed shoulder, a shirt Tommy wore all day yesterday. Must of just fallen into bed. He shook the boy gently. “Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled at the boy softly, watching as he shifted, eyes opening slowly at him. Tommy blinked for a second, scooting over, making room for the older boy. Gladly joining him, Wilbur laid beside Tommy, covering them in the white linen. “what time s’it?” The blond questioned.</p><p> </p><p>”4:30” Wilbur answered, quietly. Brushing stray hairs from Tommy’s face. Fingers danced easily against the skin.</p><p> </p><p>”why the fuck do you think it’s okay to wake me up early?”</p><p> </p><p>Pressing a soft kiss to the boys face, Wilbur laughed quietly. “Because if you don’t you’ll be a lazy fuck for the rest of the day, Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>”well, you got me there.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy pushed himself into the figure. Arms wrapping around Wilbur’s torso. “but now that you’re here, i’ll take my laziness, big man.” he mumbled into the fabric of the taller man’s shirt. Wilbur just shook his head, wrapping his arms around Tommy as well. </p><p> </p><p>“you’re lucky i love you.” Wilbur grumbled, playfully, resting his head on the teens. Tommy just muttered something, holding back the smile of admiration at the comment. His heart fluttering. He still wasn’t used to Wilbur’s words, especially about love.</p><p> </p><p>They held eachother in silence for a bit, Wilbur  sure Tommy had fallen asleep when the boy shifted. Then shifted again. Becoming restless. Wilbur glanced down, eyes meeting with soft ones. “Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>”Do you think we’ll win?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur felt shocked. He didn’t expect this worried question from Tommy. Tubbo maybe, but not Tommy. Tommy was reckless and a doer than a thinker. Soothingly rubbing his hand against the boys back, Wilbur sighed.</p><p> </p><p>”i think if we keep fighting and planning, we can. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy glanced down, burying his face back into the older’s chest. “whatifiloseyou.” Tommy muffled.</p><p> </p><p>“what?”</p><p> </p><p>Pushing his face away slightly, Tommy sighed. “what if i lose you?...”</p><p> </p><p>Hand stilled on his back. Wilbur looked out towards the window. Tommy’s curtains flowed slowly, due to the boy always cracking open the window at night. He could hear the silence of the morning, but also the tension of Dreams army and plans coming. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no denying that there’s a good chance him or Tommy would never see eachother. But Wilbur wasn’t gonna put him through any pain. He could never handle it. Tommy was a strong kid, but had a sensitive side, he knew if Tommy found out that Wilbur would die at a great chance, He would cling to the adult for life.</p><p> </p><p>”Tommy, you could never. I’ll be here for you always. You’re too special.” Wilbur stated, fingers combed the frizzy blond hair. Lips pressed against the teens forehead, cheek, nose, then softly against his lips. “go back to sleep hm? i’ll be here when you wake.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but just buried his head once more into Wilbur’s chest. Clutching onto the white tee-shirt. Wilbur lovingly rubbed his back once more, closing his eyes as well. Enjoying the faint breeze, only smiling more when he heard Tommy say. </p><p> </p><p>“i love you too, Wilbur.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Normalize Platonic Lip Kisses ;) anyways, wanted to make some fluff because everytime i see the Tombur tag i can only see the r*pe fanfic, but like y’all do you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>